


Grey eyes

by Limra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, lyanna loved rhaegar, rhaegar loved lyanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limra/pseuds/Limra
Summary: Rhaegar falls in love with Lyanna and he will do anything to make her love him back. Even leave his crown.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Grey eyes

Rhaegar couldn't believe his eyes. She was there - beautiful, impulsive and wonderfully dressed. Lyanna Stark was a blur in his dreams, but now he could feel her in his bones. After years of dispair and solitude, something was singing within him. Lady Stark was the most beautiful winter rose he had ever seen. Very dark locks adorned her head, her alabaster skin and her eyes... pale blue eyes that held the roughness, courage and loyalty to her people and to herself. A she-wolf. Just like her house.

And betrothed to Robert Baratheon, his cousin. And himself married to Elia. With two children. She was lost to him and yet he burned for her. The tourney at Harrenhal lost all taste. He didn't care anymore about convincing other people to defeat his own father... he only wanted to convince Lyanna's father that he was a honorable man.

That was the moment when Brandon Stark, Lyanna's brother, decided to call him back to reality. He was looking at Rhaegar as if he were gone insane. And Rhaegar stopped staring at Lyanna who was outside the tent. 

"My Prince, you want to dethrone your own father. You're talking of treason."

"Didn't your father prepare you to that? I sent him some letters..."

" He told me to agree with your intentions, but I confess I'm afraid for my own family involved in all this." Brandon replied.

Eddard Stark looked surprised at his own brother. " I thought I was going to use that line. Brandon, our king is mad. We have to do something about it."

Brandon looked from his brother to his prince and finally answered, " I agree with you, my prince. As my father wants to."

Rhaegar let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Before his reply, an explosion of grey, black and white came througn the tent. 

"Ask him to stop!' She snapped at Eddard.

"Lyanna..."

"I don't care about how you are going to do it, but do it! Make your fried leave me in peace! Or I promise I'll kill him!" She hadn't noticed Rhaegar and he was sure his mouth felt ajar with the fire burning in her eyes. Made to be a queen. His queen.

"He's going to be your husband!" Brandon exclaimed back. 

"My husband, not my owner. I don't even want to look at him!"

Eddard looked terrified with her. "Lyanna, please, the Prince..."

"What about the Prince now? Does he want to marry me too?"

Rhaegar wanted to laugh, but he answered her before her wrath came against him. "I'm afraid this is not possible, my lady."

When she turned to look at him, she didn't bow or blush. She looked at him with those wonderful eyes and he knew he was lost. He would burn the realm for her.

"I thought men could do anything in Westeros. Including marrying two women." She retorted.

Rhaegar couldn't resist any longer. He let out a bright laugh. A sound that made Ser Barristan look at him surprised. She was amazing. The first one that didn't try to seduce him in this court. The first to treat him like a common man.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, my sister can be quite..." Brandon started.

"Quite lovely." Rhaegar completed. He knew she hated the compliment by the way her mouth worked an answer and gave up before she went to prison. "We didn't have the pleasure, but I'm Rhaegar and I assume you're the brave Lyanna Stark."

"My pleasure, my lord." She answered seriously.

"I should ask you to forgive my cousin. He must be very happy with your engagement."

Before she could retort, someone asked for Brandon and Eddard outside the tent. They excused themselves leaving Rhaegar, Lyanna and Barristan inside.

"Your cousin thinks he has the right to tell me what to do and how to talk to him. I don't care if he's happy. I'm not."

"I would be happy if I were to marry someone like you."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You're married, my prince. I should know all men are the same. Very noble from you to say those things to a single lady."

Rhaegar smirked. "As you said, a man can do anything in Westeros."

"Not anything. A man can't have me." She smirked back at him.

"Is it a challenge?" He said taking a step closer to her.

"I already belong with someone."

Rhaegar felt a hint of jealousy taint his next words. "May your prince know who is lucky bastard?"

"Myself."


End file.
